The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for measuring geologic strike and dip. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an apparatus for facilely measuring strike and dip of a bedding plane and an auxiliary apparatus for measuring strike and dip.
Strike and dip refer to the attitude of a geologic formation. Structural geology uses measurements of present day rock geometries to determine the history of deformation in various geologic strata. In general, a direction of an intersection defined by a bedding plane and a horizontal plane is referred to as strike, and an angle between the bedding plane and the horizontal plane is referred to as dip. In field work, strike is typically measured by supporting a side surface of a compass on the bedding plane and leveling the compass to read a North direction of the compass. Also dip is measured by locating an inclinometer in a direction perpendicular to the horizontal plane to read an angle of the inclinometer.
One popular device for field mapping geological formation strata is known as a Brunton compass. When strike is measured, however, it is difficult to support only the side surface of the compass to maintain a horizontal posture of the compass. Also, when dip is measured, it is difficult to maintain the state in which an inclinometer is vertically disposed with respect to the horizontal plane. Thus, it is often difficult to reproducibly and conveniently measure strike and dip using merely a compass and inclinometer. In addition it is inconvenient to separately and respectively measure strike and dip.